


Random Arse Poetry

by LinesAndColors



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: Exactly as the title says.





	1. If Life is a Word

There's a life that we live  
Each one to ourselves  
That beats out of time  
And crosses the lines  
There's no perfect song  
No kiss and goodnight  
There's no prefect answer  
No pretty white lie

Life is a word  
Some longer  
Some short  
Some simple  
Some sweet  
Some harsh  
Some hidden

Life is a word  
And family a sentence  
Mashing the meaning  
Some generic and common  
Some broken and sharp  
They'll shape the word  
Changing it's meaning  
Twisting it's purpose  
And shaping your life

And  
If life is a word  
And family a sentence  
Then the world is a story  
Full of evil and good  
Full of light and dark  
There's laughter  
And tears  
And so many hurts  
Each sentence adds  
And each word changes  
And someday it'll end  
And I hope when that happens  
You'll read it again.


	2. People Up High

People up high

Don't pick a side

People down low

Think they can know

What those up top

Would choose to stop

By selective hearing

and selective cheering 

They pick the words

To create their Lures

Using titles

In their trials

But they forget 

The High Duet

The low miss out

In all their shouts

That some they say

Points other ways

So don't tell me

What he or she

Siad one moment

Their words broken

By your picking

And your pricking

To build your side

To barb and bribe

When those up High

Never picked your side


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less a poem and more a... something XD

Dreams

 

 

 

Do you have one?

 

They are something precious

 

Gems.

 

 

Gems that reflect the light of the future

 

All the way back to you

 

Leading you foward.

 

 

It's still dark though.

 

 

A reflection can only do so much.

 

 

That's why we hold them

 

 

That's why

 

You

 

Hold them

 

 

Because the rest is so

 

Dark

 

Right?

 

 

That's what they tell you.

 

 

Don't take your eyes off your dreams

 

 

"Never lose sight of them."

 

 

Cause if you look away

 

Even for a second

 

 

It's there.

 

 

I it's more than a darkness

 

 

It's a sufficator

 

 

A choker 

 

 

 

A Killer.

 

 

 

So watch your shiny reflection closely

 

 

And hope beyond hope that the light they reflect

 

 

 

 

Is Good.


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mutiple drafts of the same thing, so sorry, I'm too lazy to edit it.

Night   
Waiting, forever waiting. Each Day bears down adding it's weight to my shoulders, as each new Day brings a new kind of dread. So I wait, wait for a cure, wait for a break, wait for Night. Only to wake again to a world full of robots, full of humans.   
They expect so much, so much.   
"Smile." They'd say with a slap.   
"Smile."   
And so I'd smile, because if I didn't they'd shut me in a box.   
This big white box   
with windows all around,   
so they can watch me.   
"Smile." I can't.   
So they throw something in the box,   
it hisses as it releases it's potent poison. Comfort.^   
I hear whispers.   
"We just want to help. We are worried. You will be okay."   
It doesn't work.   
The monster in my chest begins clawing at me,   
tearing me up.   
"Please stop, you are making it worse." I beg.   
They don't hear.   
"Smile." I can't.   
They throw something else in.   
Fear.^   
"We are afraid. Will you hurt us? Will you hurt you?"   
The claws get worse.   
He begins to growl, it rises in my chest, expands, until I feel I may burst.   
I hold it in.   
"Smile." I. Can't.   
They throw another in.   
It's gas burns my skin.   
Anger.^   
"Why would you do this? Do you want to hurt us? Don't do it again."   
The whispers turn to growls.   
The monster reaches my eyes,   
they glass over.   
I only see what He wants me to see.   
"Please, I hate this box." I beg with a choked throat.   
They can't hear.   
"Smile." I can't.   
Another gas.   
This one burns my eyes.   
Guilt.^   
"Did we do something wrong? Please help us understand. You are shutting us out." The growls turn to  
whimpers.   
He cuts my throat,   
I can't speak.   
He takes my muscles,   
I can't move.   
He shuts my lungs,   
I can't breath.   
He pulls my heart,   
I can't think.   
He moves my mouth.   
"Smile."   
I Smile.   
I grin and I laugh and I jump around.   
I joke and I talk and I play.   
It hurts.   
He's ripping me from the inside, but it works.   
They open the box.   
I'm free.   
I smile to them as I leave the blinding light of the box,   
and I walk away.   
The hall gets darker.   
The sound is replaced by silence,   
and I feel sleep's touch on my shoulder.   
it lifts the burdens off them.   
it silences the monster.   
it heals the scratches.   
it stops the whispers.   
I lie down.   
it lies with me,   
and I cry.   
it allows me.   
it understands,   
it is silent,   
it is calm,   
it is rest,  
My tears stop and it pulls me to dreams, and as I fall asleep, resting in my cove  
I smile. 

Doesn’t last long though,  
Never does.  
Soon Night leaves, fleeing the horrors of the day. And so he goes on, once again waiting for the Night.  
"Smile."  
He smiles.  
They smile back.   
They leave him,   
satisfied.   
All of them.   
He is not like them.   
They are all robots,   
all the same,   
all dancing the same dance.   
He is not.   
He doesn't know their dance.   
He tries.   
He learns.   
He dances.   
But he is not like them.   
All the same.   
Soon he messes up.   
He makes the wrong move,   
sends the wrong code,   
dances the wrong step,   
plays the wrong card.   
They notice.   
They Notice.   
They turn their lifeless eyes,   
all on him.   
All the same.   
The same eyes,   
so many,   
So Many.   
He can’t take it.   
They surround him.   
So many.   
All the same.  
All trying to control him.   
Control.   
It’s slipping.  
There’s so many,   
He is breaking.   
Nothing works right.   
He runs.   
Their lifeless eyes look after him,   
none follow.   
He is breaking.   
He has no control   
He begins to smile.   
Wide eyes.   
He can’t stop laughing.   
“just leave”   
“leave this place far behind”   
“no one can stop you”   
He laughs louder.   
He is breaking.   
He stumbles into a room full of ropes and hooks.   
They latch to his arms.   
He jerks around.   
He is a puppet.   
They latch to his mouth.   
He smiles even wider.   
He is a puppet.   
They catch his eyes.   
He can’t see.   
His eyes twitch.   
He is a puppet.   
No control.   
There is no one around   
they can’t save him.   
He is a puppet.   
His legs are taken too.   
He can no longer run.   
He is broken.   
He begins to scream and shout.   
It wells in his chest.   
And he starts laughing and whimpering.   
The hooks continue to drag him.   
He has to have control.   
He takes his arms back.   
The hooks rip out of them  
Blood trickles from them.   
He pulls his legs from them,   
He begins to run.   
The hooks are torn from his smile and his eyes.   
He runs to the lifeless eyes,   
the hooks don’t like to be seen,   
they won’t follow him.   
The robots look at him.   
There’s too many,   
He can’t run,   
He can’t think,   
He can’t feel.   
Blood the robots can’t see covers his hands.   
The robots control him.   
The hooks control him.   
He can’t go forward.   
He can’t go back.   
He hides.   
He curls up,   
creates a box around himself.   
The eyes start to see the blood.   
They see him in his box.   
They try to get him out   
“what’s wrong?”   
the hooks.   
“What’s going on?”   
control.   
“why are you hiding?”   
all the same.   
They try to pull him out,   
but their hands slip on the blood.   
They can’t reach him.   
No one can.   
They leave,   
and he lies there   
waiting.   
Until sleep comes.   
It scares the eyes away,   
it scares the hooks away.   
He lies down,   
exausted.

I wake and live through another day,  
Monotonous  
I head to my own little cove and expect sleep to come  
But it's not sleep I feel takeing me  
Little threads soar over me before landing on the other side  
They tighten,   
squeezing the life from me  
They are so thin   
I can feel each one cutting through my skin  
They don't break,   
but I do  
More and more join the cascade the envelopes me  
I can no longer breath,   
though air still slips into my lungs  
I try to scream but I don't have enough room  
It doesn't matter anyway  
No one would hear  
No one would care  
They start to cut through my ribs  
My monsters exausted,  
Tied down  
I'm alone,   
helpless  
I stop fighting so the cuts don't burn so bad  
I lay there, prone and unmoving  
Dead already  
Though air still sits in my lungs  
I'm so tired I can't hold up any more defence around me  
The walls of light I kept fall away  
The shadows slip through  
They seep into the cuts made by the strings   
I can feel them,  
Eating away at me from the inside  
Leaving dust in their wake  
All the easier for the threads to slip through  
As more is consumed and cut  
Less and less energy remains  
I can't hold myself to gether anymore  
The careful bandages I had wrought over myself retract and fall away  
Long old wounds bloom to life   
Pain covers me and blood spills from me  
The more I lose the more tired I get  
I can't keep my thought straight anymore  
Logic claws at me trying to cling to what little I have  
But all it leaves are jagged marks left for darker thoughts to fill  
Everything I had worked for falls away  
Nothing seems worth it anymore  
The many things my monster begged me to do now don't seem so bad  
Maybe I would do them,  
If I had any life left  
This time night can't help me  
It waits on the edges passing me slowly  
No one could help me,  
Even if they cared  
Sleep never comes  
I lay with threads stringing through me  
Shadows eating at me  
Blood pouring from me  
Echos talking to me  
Scars marring everything I am  
I last like this untill I hear a faint sound  
A calling of my name  
The world demands me back  
I can't let them down  
So I get up  
The strings snap, the walls shine, the wounds hide, logic slips back in its rightful place  
I join the living because I must  
No matter how many times I die  
They Need Me.

He wakes and lives through another day,  
Monotonous  
He heads to his own little cove and expects sleep to come  
But it's not sleep he feels takeing him  
Little threads soar over him before landing on the other side  
They tighten,   
.....squeezing the life from him  
They are so thin   
He can feel each one cutting through his skin  
They don't break,   
.....but he does  
More and more join the cascade the envelopes him  
He can no longer breath,   
.....though air still slips into his lungs  
He tries to scream but he doesn't have enough room  
It doesn't matter anyway  
No one would hear  
No one would care  
They start to cut through his ribs  
He's exausted  
.....Tied down  
He's alone,   
.....helpless  
He stops fighting so the cuts don't burn so bad  
He lays there, prone and unmoving  
Dead already  
.....Though air still sits in his lungs  
he's so tired,  
He can't hold up any more defence around him  
The walls of light he keeps fall away  
The shadows slip through  
They seep into the cuts made by the strings   
He can feel them,  
.....Eating away at him from the inside  
Leaving dust in their wake  
All the easier for the threads to slip through  
As more is consumed and cut  
Less and less energy remains  
He can't hold himself together anymore  
The careful bandages he had wrought over himself retract and fall away  
Long old wounds bloom to life   
Pain covers him and blood spills from him  
The more he loses the more tired he gets  
He can't keep his thought straight anymore  
Logic claws at him trying to cling to what little he has  
But all it leaves are jagged marks left for darker thoughts to fill  
Everything he had worked for falls away  
Nothing seems worth it anymore  
The many things he wanted to do now don't seem so bad  
Maybe he would do them,  
.....If he had any life left  
This time night can't help him  
It waits on the edges passing him slowly  
No one could help him  
.....Even if they cared  
Sleep never comes  
He lays with threads stringing through him  
.....Shadows eating at him  
..........Blood pouring from him  
...............Echos talking to him  
........Scars marring everything he is  
He lasts like this untill he hears a faint sound  
A calling of his name  
The world demands him back  
He can't let them down  
So he gets up  
The strings snap, the walls shine, the wounds hide, logic slips back in its rightful place  
He joins the living because he must  
No matter how many times he dies  
They Need Him.

 

 

Yet Night flees again, leaving me in the burning light of day.   
I was alone again.   
Being entirely on my own.   
They feed me,   
They care for me,   
I am loved.   
But I am alone.   
They are all the same at their core,   
I am not.   
I am different   
I am alone.   
They don't care,   
so long as I can't dance their dance,   
they won't pay me mind.   
So long as I continue to smile,   
they won't pay me mind.   
I am ignored,   
left alone,   
Silenced   
forgotten.   
I cry out,   
they can't hear me,   
I scream,   
they can't hear me,   
I put on a great show,   
but it isn't their great show,   
they don't care.   
Alone.   
So I slip into my shadow,   
I stop existing,   
I become a ghost.   
Alone.   
I stand to the side watching them dance, smiling when they smile.   
And I am left alone.   
Alone.   
It works,   
I no longer have to follow their rules,   
I no longer am in my box.   
I am free.   
But I am alone.   
Alone.   
I begin to whimper,   
they can't hear.   
I begin to cry,   
they can't see.   
I begin to fight,   
they can't feel.   
Alone.   
Soon the solitude becomes to much to bear, and I crawl alway on exhausted limbs into the Night.   
The Night's there.   
I am no longer so alone.   
So I sleep.   
Cold.   
The Night comforts me.   
Warmer.   
And as my soul begins to thaw.   
My dreams join me.   
I am not alone.   
But they dissappear with morning light. And with them finnally, my smile.   
I can no longer hold it.   
"Smile" They say.   
I can't.   
And so begins another cycle of waiting, always waiting, for Night's sweet release from my smile, their eyes, and the all-smothering loneliness. 

I smile at the stars that shine so starkly  
I smile at the sounds that speak so softly  
I smile at the sleep that slips so slowly

And the horrors of the day no longer seems so strong  
I am safe  
I am silent


	5. There!

There! 

 

 

In the hall! 

 

 

Can you hear it?

 

 

 

 

It's faint

 

 

 

 

Barely there

 

 

 

But still There.

 

Can't you hear it?

 

Getting ever so slowly louder,

 

and closer.

 

It's like nothing you've ever heard,

 

Isn't it?

 

 

That sound

 

Not even real

 

Is it?

 

 

No.

 

But you still hear it,

 

 

Don't you.

 

 

Yes,

 

 

You know it's not real,

 

 

You aren't stupid.

 

 

So then,

 

 

Why is your heart pounding?

 

 

You can feel it,

 

Can't you?

 

Banging in your chest.

 

It almost drowns out that noise.

 

 

Almost.

 

 

 

It's even closer now,

 

 

just a little louder.

 

 

Can't you feel it?

 

 

In the way your breath catches,

 

 

struggling to hold on?

 

 

It's not real,

 

 

but it's Real enough for you.

 

 

So go,

 

hide under the blankets,

 

Under the bed perhaps.

 

 

It'll go away eventually.

 

You'll be safe.

 

 

 

 

Except,

 

 

 

 

It'll return,

 

Won't it?

 

 

 

Cause this isn't the first time you've heard it,

 

Is it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sleep, Child.

 

 

And

 

 

Dream.


	6. Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these next ones are songs, so, like, kept that in mind.

Om ba way  
Om ba way, so  
Om ba way  
Om ba way so  
La de kay so  
Va moo way  
Hey de so do   
Wha de say oh  
Om Men nay yo  
Ha de say oh  
Wha zing ta


	7. This one just suçks -_-

Who will miss you when your gone  
Who will cry for you  
Who will tell you that their sorry for something they didn't do

Who will miss you when you gone  
Who will tell your story then  
Who will walk to your grave   
be it friends or kin

Who will miss you when your gone   
Who will remember you  
Who will stay up with memories and whisper your name in truth


	8. Coast

There's a thousand ways to die  
And a thousand ways to go  
And a thousand ways to leave   
But what I want to know 

Is where will you be   
when I all goes to hell  
Where will you be  
When it all starts to swell

When everything around you  
turns to disaster  
And caos and madness   
become your master

Cause thats when, my darling  
we'll need you the most  
and yet, my darling   
You'd leave us on the coast


	9. Paradise

I've been riding down a stream made of rainbows  
I've been walking down a street made of gold  
And whichever way I look there's paridise   
Yet it all seems to be sold  
I got sick of looking around me  
Where not a free thing is to be found  
So I went to a place where madness   
And chaos are to be crowned

And all that I could see   
it all belonged to me  
Exactly like the madness that rules my mind  
And everything around  
All the sights and sounds  
Well every single one was just my kind

Yet i could not escape the sadness through all the exitment and the noise  
and i could not seem to shake it  
The yawning screaming void  
So I waited for it to end  
and i waited for a sign  
while i stumbled through the darkness   
Telling all that i was fine

and all that i could see  
was all out of reach  
Captured inside of a wall of black  
and everything around  
It all had me bound  
Pointing at every light I lack


	10. Woodpecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the book "Holes" 
> 
> I wrote this before I knew there was a movie that already made a song out of it XD

"If only, if only"   
the woodpecker cries  
"If only, if only   
you'd just let me die  
This wood is too hard  
this night is too cold  
And yet I go on   
just like I've been told  
and I stand here  
Pecking mercilessly  
While the wolf waits   
standing just below me  
And I can't stand   
his everlasting gaze  
as he waits there   
For me to end my days  
And it never ends   
The wood never gives  
the wolf understands  
I'm not going to live."


	11. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortness

Light, light  
Light and Night  
Night and Light don't mix

And yet,  
What is Light  
If there's no Night to fix


	12. Everyone

Everyone has one of these  
No different from the rest

Yes, Everyone has one of these  
And not one is quite the best

Everyone has one of these  
But not everyone wants theirs

Cause, Everyone has one of these  
But no one thinks it's fair


	13. Cold

It's cold It's cold it'd cold out here  
There's nothing more than snow and fear  
And if   
you want   
to ask me why  
Just know  
That I'm   
Prepared to die


	14. Travel

I've been here and I've been there  
And I've been walking the line  
I've been searching everywhere  
And I'll tell you what I find

I find mountains that streach  
A Neverending sky  
And I find oceans where untold  
Mysteries shall lie

But what I've never ever seen  
Was a place that's meant for me  
A place where my soul can  
Abide  
So I walk and I walk  
And I never truely stop


	15. Little Bird

Little Bird  
Little Bird  
Won't you Glide with me

Little Bird   
Little Bird   
Won't you Fly with me

Little Bird  
Little Bird   
Now can't you see

Little Bird  
Little Bird  
Now Die for me


	16. Colors

It's blue,   
blue,   
blue as your heart  
And red,   
red,   
red and your gaze  
And green,   
green,   
green as your cheeks  
I feel your love for me

And dear it's   
pink,   
pink,   
pink as your skin  
And orange,   
orange,   
orange as your posture  
Grey,   
grey,   
grey as your clothes

And Sweet it's   
Blue  
Blue  
Blue as my care  
And red  
Red  
Red as my passion  
And green  
Green  
Green as my joy  
That's my love for you

But love it's   
Dry  
Dry  
Dry as my heart  
And faint  
Faint   
Faint as my gaze  
And pale  
Pale  
Pale as my cheeks  
Is what it's turning to


	17. Seasons

I'm in love with the way the world turns  
The way it twists and changes  
Each day

I'm I'm love with the difference in the seasons  
The way that night shifts   
Into day

I'm in love with the leaves  
As they fall at my feet  
Red and orange from their green  
Summer days

I'm in love with the snow  
As it sets the world aglow  
And the cold wind that blows  
A winter's breeze


End file.
